lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Voidhoppers (DetectiveSky612)
Welcome to the main page of LEGO Voidhoppers, home of the Trigger Page Award winners The Great Pyramid of Time, Moonwatcher, Defeating Darkstalker, Derek Stewart, Qibli, and Alabaster Dresden. This page itself has won a Page Award, even! About Lego: Dimensions: Hopping the Void is a cross-platform toys-to-life game initially developed and released as a standalone mod of LEGO Dimensions, growing into its own game, named simply LEGO: Voidhoppers for PC, Mac, consoles, and mobile. Players can adventure like never before as the game includes not only a diverse cast of characters in its own right, but Lego: Dimensions: Hopping the Void features cross-compatibility and extended features with LEGO: Dimensions, bringing life to more of the characters beloved by fans. The peripheral, though it looks like a regular Toy Pad, connects via Bluetooth or a wireless USB (similar to what Skylanders used in Spyro's Adventure). It is the same size, as well, to allow for the same party sizes and capabilities as Lego: Dimensions (Although the Toy Pad designed for the mobile version is smaller and has only two spaces on it, to increase portability). Engine Differences * The classic LEGO game formula is returned to in LEGO Voidhoppers! Instead of merging the story and the hub, LEGO Voidhoppers seperates the hub and puts the intro sequence into a first level, so that those blink-and-you-miss-'em moments in LEGO Dimensions are nonexistent. * With the Starter Pack comes five Minion Tags and two Custom Tags! Custom Tags are blank character tags you can create a new character with by mix-and-matching characters you own and picking abilities you own for them to use. Throughout the game, you unlock minor characters with a few abilities, which can be purchased with LEGO Studs, that you can assign to a Minion Tag. The Minion will function just like any other character, but can cycle through and switch out with the other minions you own. Unfortunately, they can't open up worlds. * Story Mode and Free Play return! After the first playthrough of a level, you can differentiate between wanting to beat the level normally with any characters you might have, or with only Torrent, Simon and possibly the Ecto-XV on the Pad. * Button prompts and spaces are optionally no longer in effect - you'll have to know your character! * There's now an optional strafing and accuracy mechanic: The camera controls control your aim and the movement controls move your character. Your accuracy is related to whether you're moving or not. * Minikit Pieces return! For 10 000 studs apiece, you can see what the half-finished Minikit you have is supposed to look like. * With Year 2 has come a patch where you can optionally forego the Toy Pad and use the classic Character Grid with Pack Codes available online. * With Year 2 has come another patch where you can head back to Vorton and the Shard! Just select "Change Hub" in the Great Pyramid of Time's menu. * The mod adds special levels, in addition to the normal pack levels, that only activate when two or more compatible characters are on the Toy Pad at the same time. These levels usually indicate crossovers and are dubbed "Fusion Levels" by its creator. * The Pack Code patch has been patched with another version: Characters can be scanned into one game and transferred to another with the help of a unified account! Players can use their Xbox Live, Playstation, or Google accounts to store their progress, and pick it up from any of their other devices! * Cross-platform online play comes to LEGO Voidhoppers! Just select "Play Online" in the Great Pyramid of Time menu, and select whether you want to play a level, explore a world, or enter a Battle Arena with another player. General Soundtrack * Mandala / The Great Pyramid of Time: Vorton, Version 1 * TARDIS Flight (Non-Doctor Character): Doctor Who - A Hundred More Years * TARDIS Flight (Isaac Smith's 12th Doctor): Doctor Who - Last of the Time Lords (Mark II) * TARDIS Flight (BenTheCreator's 12th Doctor): Doctor Who - Dark Fairytale * TARDIS Flight (UnreasonableSanity's Doctor): The Third Doctor's Theme Packs Starter Pack * Torrent * Simon Lancaster * Gadget: Ecto-XV ** XV Buster ** XV Warrior * Portal Build: The Great Pyramid of Time * Story: Hopping The Void ** Level 1: The Great Pyramid of Time ** Level 2: Defeating Darkstalker ** Level 3: Skylanders: The Labrynthine Dilemma ** Level 4: Fighting the Labrynth ** Level 5: The Doctor Returns ** Level 6: The Doctor Defends ** Level 7: The Blazing Sands of Samarla ** Level 8: The Battle of Vardia ** Level 9: The Tower of the Moon ** Level 10: Magic EXE: Hogwarts Battle ** Level 11: A Ghostbusting Grand Slam ** Level 12: Raiding the Lost Ark ** Level 13: A Link to the Future ** Level 14: On the Subject of a Dragon's Temper ** Level 15: The Destructor Returns ** Level 16: Home Again At Last * Mandala Keystone: Permits going through rifts via a stone maze instead of through a rift * The Five Original Keystones * Ceruleus (Xbox 360 Exclusive) Other Franchises Wings of Fire * Moonwatcher ** Darkstalker's Scroll ** Story: The Jade Mountain Prophecy ** Portal Build: Jade Mountain Academy ** Keystone: Talisman * Tsunami (Polybag) * Sunny (Polybag) Faraday Ghostbusters * Richard Faraday ** Laura Harris ** Oil Lamp ** Portal Build: The Tower of London ** Keystone: Phase Shift - The two Ls of the Toy Pad are different phases. Like Rip, but all in one dimension. ** Story: The Faraday Ghostbusters and the Tower of London *** Level 1: The Ghost on the Bridge *** Level 2: Running from Reality *** Level 3: The Windsor Castle Affair *** Level 4: For Queen and Country *** Level 5: For Want of a Genie *** Level 6: The Destructor Dragonheart * Jack Grayson & Cogs ** XV-1 *** RV-1 *** LLP ** Scrap Metal Tank *** Experimental Warp Drive AFV *** Wyvern Tank-Caliber Assault Rifle ** Fusion Level (with Torrent): Voidhoppers: The Starclimber Saga * Jovis (Polybag) * James (Polybag) The Chronicles of the Ketty Jay * Capt. Darian Frey & Grayther Crake ** Ketty Jay ** Bess Magic EXE: The Video Game * Alabaster Dresden ** Looking Glass of the Moon ** Portal Build: Hogwarts Archway ** Keystone: Equip - A tool rack is Located in a very hard-to-reach place, where the tools are then used LEGO Indiana Jones style. ** Story: Seven Years *** Level 1: Year 1 *** Level 2: Year 2 *** Level 3: Year 3 *** Level 4: Year 4 *** Level 5: Year 5 *** Level 6: Year 6-7 Protonix Ghostbusters * Derek Stewart ** Ecto-1M ** Protonix Trap ** Level: Broken Reality Skylanders * Spyro ** Spyro Jet ** Fusion Level (with Derek): Ghost of the Dragon Percy Jackson and the Olympians * Percy Jackson ** Blackjack ** Winged Sandals ** Level: The Lightning Thief The Legend of Zelda * Link (The Hero of Twilight) ** Epona ** Portal Build: Mirror of Twilight ** Keystone: Timeshift ** Story: Dimensional Links Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones ** Motorcycle ** Portal Build: Temple of the Grail ** Keystone: Disguise *** Story: The Last Crusade **** The Cross of Coronado **** The Hunt for Sir Richard **** Castle Rescue and Motorcycle Escape **** Trouble in the Sky **** Desert Ambush **** Temple of the Grail Wave 2 Olympus (TV Series) * The Hero ** Ring of the Magi RWBY * Yang Xiao Long ** Bumblebee ** Keystone: Mechashift - Allows Mechashift characters to switch their weapons' modes. ** Story: RWBY (Six levels based off of the first three seasons of RWBY.) ** Portal Build: Beacon Academy The Mummy * Rick O'Connell ** Rick's Car ** Portal: Rick and Evie's House ** Keystone: The Book of the Dead - Grants Invincibility and Flight, on opposite sides of the Toy Pad ** Story: The Redeath of Imhotep *** Six levels based off of the first Mummy movie * Nick Morton ** The Dagger of Set ** Portal: Ahmanet's Prison ** Keystone: The Book of the Living - Ups damage and grants Ghostbusting, Silver LEGO and Gold LEGO abilities ** Story: The Coming of Set *** Six levels based off of the 2017 Mummy movie King Arthur: Legend of the Sword * Arthur Pendragon ** Seasoned Oak Barge ** Keystone: Possess ** Portal: Vortigern's Tower ** Story: Legend of the Sword *** Six levels based off of King Arthur: Legend of the Sword. Galavant * Galavant ** Galavant's Horse Franchise Expansions Doctor Who: * Allows use of the Fan Series Doctors. Harry Potter: * Allows use of Ron Weasley on Harry's tag once Magic EXE's Story has been completed. New Abilities * Mirror Portal Spaces * Latin Spaces - The character translates one of three randomly chosen translations to a given riddle in Latin, announcing possible error and the possibility of retrying, and the player must choose which translation to follow * Whip Pads make a return! * Whip Hooks * Prophecy Spaces - The character spouts a prophecy, after which the prophecy will happen, revealing new items or areas. * Triforce Activation Spaces * Boggarts return! * Technomagic Spaces - Like a FIx-It, basically. * Time Slow Spaces - They slow or even stop time, allowing characters to access new switches and areas. * Mimicry - Characters can mimic the abilities of other characters on the Toy Pad, allowing for ability combinations otherwise locked. * Dimension Travel - Like an Accelerator Switch, but once the gauge is filled, the vehicle warps to a mirror universe. It can also be assigned to a character, who merely has to switch to the designated panel on the Toy Pad while next to the switch. * Daemonism - Similar to Suspend Ghost, but the ability may be required as a switch or interaction instead of a straightforward Ghostbust. * Aura - Similar to CHI, but regenerates naturally over time and is used to power a character's Semblance. Achievements Pertaining to Protonix GB * "Successful Test" - Use each of your pack modes on the same enemy. * "Heat 'Em Up!" - Use the Protonix Pack on 5 enemies. * "Slimer-Man!" - Use the slime tether to reach a high place. * "A Shocking Situation" - Use the Electron Beam to hold a cloud of ghosts. * "Mah' BOOM Stick!" - Use the Proton Rifle to destroy an enemy. * "The Final Shoot" - Use the Proton Pistol to finish off an enemy. * "2 in the box!" - Use the Electron Beam to hold two clouds of ghosts and capture each within 20 seconds. * "Sometimes you just need a grenade." - Use a proton grenade to defeat an enemy. * "That's My Fault!" - Cause Self Harm. * "No Doctor? No Problem!" - Use Purple Slime to recover full health. * "Swords with Nukes." - Use the Ecto Sword to solve a puzzle. * "When in doubt, Cross the Streams." - Have Derek Stewart, Abby Yates and Peter Venkman active at the same time. * "Villains On Ice" - Use Derek's Stasis Stream finisher on an enemy. * "Beautiful Chaos" - Use Derek's Overload Pulse finisher on an enemy. * "One Oversized Laser Pointer" - Use Derek's Vaporizer finisher on an enemy. Pertaining to Dragonheart * "Goodbye, Fourth Wall" - Have all three Jack Graysons, Alabaster Dresden, and Ceruleus active at the same time. * "Full Crew" - Have Jack Grayson, James, and Jove active at the same time. Pertaining to Magic EXE * "A Veritable Walking Arsenal" - Collect all of Alabaster's gear, both upgrades AND bonus gear. * "To Arms!" - Fill all eight of Alabaster's gear slots. * "First Minikit" - Collect a Minikit in the Magic EXE Story levels. * "Contingency Plan Seven" - Finish the Magic EXE Story. Pertaining to Faraday GB * "The Band is Back Together" - Have Simon Lancaster and the two other FGBs active at the same time. * "Immortal Unless Proven Otherwise" - Finish the Faraday Ghostbusters Story. Pertaining to Indiana Jones * "It belongs in a museum!" - Collect a Minikit in the Indiana Jones Story. * "You Have Chosen... Wisely" - Finish the Indiana Jones Story. Pertaining to RWBY TBA Pertaining to The Legend of Zelda TBA Red Bricks * All of the LEGO Dimensions Red Bricks are included. * "Pirate's Life" - Replaces all music with Pirates of the Caribbean music. (Magic EXE) ** Hub/Mandala: Marry Me ** Adventuring: One Day, Drink Up Me Hearties, Beyond My Beloved Horizon, My Name is Barbossa ** Level: At Wit's End, Guilty of Being Innocent of Being Jack Sparrow, Dead Men Tell No Tales, The Dying Gull ** Action: Up is Down ** Boss Fight: Skull and Crossbones, Will and Elizabeth ** Vehicle Speakers: He's A Pirate * Celestial Bronze Weaponry - All sword- and dagger-wielding characters can now use Sword Switches. (Percy Jackson) * Adult's Wallet - Additional x2 stud multiplier (Legend of Zelda) * Dragon Treasure Hoard - Additional x4 stud multiplier (Wings of Fire) * Magnesium Bullets - All attacks can damage ghostly Minions. (Faraday Ghostbusters) * The Holy Grail - Invincibility (Indiana Jones) * Recreated Using Scrap - Any character can upgrade all vehicles. (Dragonheart) * Captain Frey Detector - Detects and directs to Citizens in Peril. (Chronicles of the Ketty Jay) * Portal Master of Vorton - Skylanders character statues can be used in the game, each with abilities appropriate to their abilities in Skylanders. (Skylanders) * Daedalus' Ingenuity - Fix-Its, Technomagic, Master Builds, and A-Team Master Builds are faster and award more studs. (Olympus) * Team Up! - If a character can switch to another on the same tag, all of the characters on that tag are made active when the one tag is on the Toy Pad. * Lost Treasure of Hamunaptra - x6 Stud multiplier (The Mummy) * Excalibur's Power: A second, stronger attack can be used when the B button is free, defeating several Minions at once. (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword) * Last Week on Galavant: Replaces all music with music from Galavant. Category:Trigger Award Winners Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Voidhoppers Category:Franchises